1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to markers used to mark locations in bodies of water and more particularly to those, used by fishermen, that are desirably highly visible.
2. Background Information
The use of marker buoys for marking particular locations on lakes and rivers is well known among fishermen and others who may wish to return to, for example, a favorite fishing spot. Markers of this type usually include some means of flotation and a connecting means such as a line or chain connected to an anchor weight for maintaining the marker in the same position in spite of winds and currents. When the marker is thrown in the water from a boat, the anchor weight sinks to the bottom of the body of water, causing the line to unwind from the marker, until the anchor weight reaches the bottom of the body of water.
Many such markers, however, are difficult to locate once they have been positioned, because they require a large amount of surface area to remain afloat, and therefore must rest relatively low in the water. Some markers are painted with bright colors to make them easier to see. However, these markers are frequently left to bounce around in the bottom of a fishing boat when not in use, and the paint frequently chips or rubs off over a period of time. Further, many such markers lack a positive means for securing the line connected to the anchor weight in a position that maintains the marker close to the anchor weight, without permitting more line to be paid out from the marker due to wind, currents and waves. This may result in the marker, although still connected to the anchor weight, drifting a considerable distance from the point where it was left in the water. Tracing the line back to the anchor weight may cause inadvertent movement of the anchor weight, resulting in the loss of the location that was being marked
Among these earlier marker buoys is one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,203, issued to Maertens on Apr. 17, 1984. This reference shows a cylindrical marker that rests in the water in a generally upright position, although it initially rests on its side while it pays out line as the anchor weight sinks to the bottom. This reference also shows a separate line stop flange adjacent the line reel or spool.
Another reference representative of the state of the marker buoy art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,085, issued to Rovner on Apr. 4, 1972. This reference illustrates the dumbbell-shaped marker commonly used by many fishermen. This type of marker, which lies low in the water when in use, may be particularly difficult to find, especially in choppy water.
The marker buoy of the present invention overcomes the difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.